Sister Knows Best
by Smackalicious
Summary: Ziva discovers a secret about McGee - straight from his sister's mouth. Really fluffy McGiva.


Title: Sister Knows Best  
Summary: Ziva discovers a secret about McGee - straight from his sister's mouth.  
Rated: FR13  
Categories: Het (McGee/Ziva)  
Genre: Fluff  
Author's Note: Written for the Weekly Writing Game, week 5. Pairing was Ziva/Sarah McGee, prompt was compensation. This one is so sweet, it might make your teeth hurt.

* * *

**Sister Knows Best**

"Okay. Ziva?" McGee turned his attention to the woman standing next to his bookshelf, brushing her hand over the items on it. She turned to face him. "Don't kill my sister."

She pouted, then crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, just because I _know_ how to kill does not mean I will actually _do_ it."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," McGee responded, waving away her statement. "Still. My sister doesn't know that. So behave."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him briefly, moving from her spot by the bookshelf and walking over to his kitchen counter, picking up an apple from a bowl of fruit and tossing it in the air. "Why am I . . ." She was momentarily interrupted by McGee snatching the fruit from her hand. She glared at him and finished her question. "What exactly am I doing with your sister?"

He sighed. "She needs help with her Middle Eastern history class . . . I know, it's presumptuous of me to assume that just because you're from Israel, that means you know everything about Middle Eastern history, but you were the first person who came to mind. Obviously." He paused and looked at her. "Come on, Ziva. I promise I'll make it up to you."

She still had her eyes narrowed at him, studying his face. "McGee, I do think this will be a pleasant experience. Your sister seemed nice enough when I met her."

McGee rolled his eyes. "She was running scared, thinking she had killed someone. How can you make a judgment based off that?"

Ziva shrugged. "Are you saying she is not a kind person?"

"No, of course not!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Just . . . be nice."

Ziva gave him a wolfish smile. "You have nothing to be concerned about."

He gave her a dubious look, just as a knock sounded at his door. "Okay, that's her. I told her to come here, then you two can go to her school's library or a coffee shop, anywhere but here." He turned to answer the door, as Ziva snuck up behind him.

"Are you afraid we will tamper with your precious computers?" she whispered into his ear, causing him to jump.

"Of course not," he replied, sounding less than convincing. He opened the door. "Sarah. Hi. You remember Ziva?"

"Yes, of course," Sarah responded kindly, sticking out a hand for Ziva to shake.

Ziva smiled and took the younger woman's hand in hers. "Very nice to see you again. And under much better circumstances."

McGee groaned as Sarah's expression faltered, then returned to the smile she had on her face when she first arrived. "Um, yeah. But not by much. I have a midterm next week."

She laughed, signalling that it was indeed a joke, and Ziva joined in, as McGee let out a sigh, announcing, "I hate to kick you out . . ."

"No you don't," Sarah interrupted, smiling.

Ziva echoed the smile, turning her attention on McGee. "Yes, I do believe you are rather happy to be rid of us."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. I wish you two would leave already. You," he pointed at Sarah, "have a test to study for, and you," he sent a glare in Ziva's direction, "are supposed to be showing my young and impressionable sister how to be a civilized adult."

"Hey!" Sarah said, crossing her arms over her chest. "At least I have a social life." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Ziva looked on in amusement as the siblings sparred. McGee held the door open, glaring at his sister. "Out. Now."

Sarah's smile returned. "Bye, Tim! I'll talk to you later."

Ziva trailed Sarah out the door, sending McGee a devious smirk. "Yes, I will talk to you later, as well . . . _Tim_." She gave him a wink and shut the door behind her, turning to Sarah. "Where to?"

Sarah smiled. She could tell she would get along just fine with Ziva. "Well, I know this coffee shop . . . Tim actually goes there a lot, to work on his novels." She started walking, stopping in front of the elevator.

Ziva nodded. "Ah, yes, his accounts of life at NCIS."

Sarah laughed. "You have to admit he lacks creativity at times. Though," she paused as the elevator door opened and a young couple walked out, then allowed Ziva to step in before she entered herself, "I never did understand some of those . . . relationships in the book."

Ziva raised an eyebrow as the doors slid shut and they started for the main floor of the building. "Yes, I was rather surprised at some of what was said in the novel, as well." She paused, realizing Sarah didn't know anything about their relationships at NCIS other than what she had seen those few days during that case and what McGee had told her. "What was so . . . confusing to you about them?"

Sarah shrugged. "Well, the whole thing with Agent McGregor and Amy. I mean, it's clear Abby isn't actually interested in Tim and from what he's told me, or, well, how he talks about everyone at NCIS, he's gotten over her, too."

Ziva studied Sarah's face as they exited the elevator and left the building. "What makes you say that, Sarah?" she asked, watching as Sarah suddenly tensed up.

Sarah walked around to the driver's side of her car, opening her door and looking over the roof at Ziva, shrugging. "I-I've said too much already. It's Tim's business and if he hasn't said anything to anyone at NCIS, well, then I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

Ziva narrowed her eyes, contemplating Sarah's words, then opened the passenger door and slid inside, formulating a plan of action in her head. She knew McGee would be angry with her, but she was just so _curious_! She needed to know. She opened her mouth to speak. "Sarah, you _are_ aware that I am a federal officer, yes?"

Sarah suddenly looked nervous. "Uh, yeah . . ."

Ziva nodded slowly. "And you are aware that withholding information from a federal officer is a crime, yes?"

Sarah's eyes widened in panic and she exclaimed, "I don't see what Tim's love life has to do with the law!" She turned to face Ziva, pleading in her eyes. "I _really_ don't want him to be mad at me for telling you, Ziva. I mean, he would have told you himself . . ."

Ziva chuckled. "_Tim_ is nothing. I would be more worried about getting on my bad side, innocent little Sarah." She gave her a sneaky grin. "I can think of at least 25 different ways to kill you right now."

Sarah paled and she managed to blurt out, "Tim has a big crush on you and he doesn't want to tell you because he thinks you're beautiful and intimidating and lovely and . . . and just perfect." She looked down at her hands after finishing the ramble, mumbling, "You happy now?"

Ziva was still trying to recover from what Sarah had just said. She blinked a few times, then managed a, "Yes, I suppose I am . . ."

Sarah heard her shocked tone of voice and looked up at her. "You really had no idea, did you?"

Ziva gave her a small smile. "No. Your brother is somewhat of a . . . jigsaw to me, Sarah."

Sarah looked at her in confusion. "Do you mean a puzzle?"

"Yes, yes, that," Ziva confirmed. She gave Sarah a friendly smile. "I am sorry for the way I behaved. I will not actually kill you."

Sarah laughed nervously. "Well, I suppose that's good to know." She paused. "I just kinda find it hard to believe you never noticed how Tim felt about you. I mean, he talks about you a _lot_." She bit her lip. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you that. It kinda makes him sound like he's obsessed with you. And he's not. Not really. I mean, he's not like stalking you or anything." She gave Ziva a pained look. "Sorry. I'm not helping, am I?"

Ziva continued to smile at her. "You are not hurting anyone." She shrugged. "And if it makes you feel any better, your brother will be angry with me, as well, for threatening to kill you."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh, Ziva, I don't want him to be mad at you! We don't have to tell him about that. Please, Ziva."

Ziva shook her head, smiling ruefully. "I believe in being honest, Sarah." She leaned in, a twinkle in her eye. "Besides, what kind of relationship would we have if I were not totally truthful with him?"

Sarah's eyes regained their sparkle. "He really likes you, Ziva."

Ziva grinned. "I've gotten that impression."

Sarah blushed. "Sorry. I just . . . he's my big brother. You know? I just want him to be happy."

Ziva gave her an assuring smile. "So do I, Sarah."

Sarah continued to bite her lip, giving Ziva a nervous look. "What are you going to do? Are you going to tell him I told you? Oh God, he's going to be so embarrassed."

Ziva reached her hand over to rest on Sarah's thigh. "I will only tell him the truth – I forced it out of you. And if he does not like that answer, well," she shrugged, "those murder techniques will work on him, as well. Let us consider it . . . payback for him springing this tutoring lesson on me."

Sarah blanched. "You wouldn't actually . . ."

Ziva simply shrugged. "Probably not, no." She opened the car door again, seeing as how they hadn't even pulled out to leave just yet, and made to step out.

"Ziva, where are you going?" Sarah asked, worry in her voice. "My test!"

Ziva closed the door and leaned in through the window. "You will do fine. You are a smart girl. I," she looked back up at the apartment building, "am off to make some history of my own." She paused, thinking over the phrase again. "That _is_ the right expression, is it not?"

Sarah's worry disappeared. "Yeah. I think you hit it right on the head." Ziva smiled and turned away, jogging up the stairs to Sarah's, "Good luck!"

Minutes later, McGee opened his door, surprised at the person standing on the other side. "Ziva. I thought you and Sarah went . . ." He stopped talking, noticing a look on her face, one he wasn't sure he had seen before. "Ziva?"

She gave him a serious look. "We . . . need to talk."

**THE END!**

_A/N: Dun dun dun! The plot thickens. I still have ideas for a sequel, yet to be written._


End file.
